


Puppy parents

by kihobebe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, This Is Short And Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihobebe/pseuds/kihobebe
Summary: “Where did all these puppies come from?!”The men sitting on the floor with tiny dogs resting in their laps looked up at the same time, the fear in their eyes already telling enough.“This is not what it looks like!”





	Puppy parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catladyjaebum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catladyjaebum/gifts).



> Happy birthday sweetest birthday girl!!! This is short but I hope it's sweet enough to make you happy  
> I love you a lot <3333

Baekhyun was sure he was about to lose his mind. Or maybe that he hit his head without realizing so and he was suffering the repercussions of it. There was no way around it. He was going mad. He was going crazy and he would die alone in his own house. Maybe there were worse ways to go, but Baekhyun knew he was still very young, and he didn’t really like the idea of leaving the mortal world behind him so soon. 

Supposedly, he was alone in the dorm. Everyone had left for a day of personal schedules or to just take a breather away from the loudness of their household, and Baekhyun had slept until ten or so, with the intention of meeting Chanyeol for lunch. The rapper's birthday was around the corner, and Baekhyun was trying to pry something out of him that would give him a clue about what to gift him. 

Giving presents to Chanyeol was always easy, he loved whatever his members bought him anyway, but that time around Baekhyun wanted to give him something he really needed. For the previous two years he had gifted him underwear, because Chanyeol kept losing his own and stealing it from others. (How, to that day, it was still a mystery.) Everyone thanked Baekhyun for his smart thinking, but that year Baekhyun wanted to give him something meaningful, and not just some overpriced pieces of fabric to cover his junk.

That morning breakfast was silent, the munching Baekhyun did covered by the sounds of the TV. He watched a survival show without paying much attention to it, shoveling food down his throat at the same time. The text he had sent to Chanyeol half a hour prior didn't get any answer, but Baekhyun needed to get ready anyway, in case his bandmate would show up at some point, ready to take him out for lunch. 

He was about to enter the shower when he heard the first weird noise, a soft thud thud thud, like if someone was knocking on a door somewhere in the apartment. 

Baekhyun checked the corridor, but there was no one there. He thought that he probably had imagined it and got under the hot spray of water, relaxing and taking his time, letting the warm water take some of his stress away. For a moment he forgot whatever screeching and tapping he thought he heard before entering the shower, but when he got out and put a robe on, he heard it again.

Soft thumps, like someone rapping their fingers against a wooden surface, but gently. With carefulness. 

And then there were giggles, or so Baekhyun thought. He was not sure if he could trust his ears at that point, or if his brain was really playing tricks on him. Quietly closing the bathroom’s door behind his back, he went to his room to get dressed, tip toeing in case there were some robbers in his house. He didn’t care about his earthly possessions, but he cared for his life more than for anything else.

While he put on a shirt and jeans, he realized he could hear the noises better from his room, like if they were closer to him. Out of curiosity, he run around the room and put his ear against the walls, trying to identify the direction of the sounds. It seemed like they came from Chanyeol’s room, but Baekhyun was sure the boy had gone out with the maknae that morning. 

Sehun had promised to gift something amazing to Chanyeol, and the man had literal stars sparkling in his eyes when he looked at Sehun and thanked him. It wasn’t very unusual, for Chanyeol to have glitters in his gaze whenever he put it upon his beloved maknae, but Baekhyun couldn’t help but noticing it, every single time.

Getting near Chanyeol’s door as quietly as he could, Baekhyun realized it was slightly ajar and he could peer inside without having to open it more. What he saw, made a sigh escape his lips.

“Where did all these puppies come from?!” he asked upon entering Chanyeol’s room. He stood there, hands on his hips, trying to look intimidating. The men sitting on the floor with tiny dogs resting in their laps looked up at the same time, the fear in their eyes already telling enough.

“This is not what it looks like!” Sehun exclaimed, trying to hide the animals behind his back. One of them barked loudly, making it clear that it had no intention of staying where Sehun put it. The little puppy jumped out of Sehun’s hands and trotted towards Baekhyun, sitting down in front of his feet and looking up at him before barking again. 

“Ok, maybe it is what it looks like,” Sehun gave up, letting the two other dogs still in his hands go. They all run to Baekhyun, jumping around him and colliding against one another, rolling and slipping on the polished floor.

“I thought you two were out! You almost gave me a heart attack!” Baekhyun lamented, bending his knees to squat down and be at puppy height. He let them sniff his hands before running his fingers through their fur, cooing at the way they kept trying to jump on his lap. The one that was in Chanyeol’s arms since the beginning kept sleeping peacefully there, and Chanyeol brought it closer to his chest before speaking.

“Sehunnie gave me his birthday present!” he exclaimed, excitement clear in his voice, and Baekhyun could see Sehun’s cheeks heating up, a pink flush colouring his face. 

“I’m sorry, I know this is messy, but we’re not adopting them all! The girl at the shelter let us bring some of them home so hyung could pick his favourite,” Sehun rushed to explain, trying to hide his red face by cupping it between his hands. Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile at him, scooping up all three little dogs and bringing them over to where his bandmates were sitting. Putting them down in Sehun’s lap, he focused on Chanyeol.

“It seems like our birthday boy already chose, uh?”

Chanyeol was looking at the tiny puppy resting against his stomach, his eyes glinting with that light Baekhyun loved with his whole heart.

“She’s a beauty. I’m gonna call her Isabella Maria Lucia Elisabetta, Izzy for short!” Chanyeol stated, caressing the puppy’s light brown fur with delicate hands. Sehun lifted another one above his head, laughing when the puppy growled at him.

“Izzy! That’s so cute,” Baekhyun cooed at both, Chanyeol and the puppy, because the sight before his eyes was too soft for his heart. The unrequited little dog that had barked at Baekhyun upon entering the room jumped in his lap and curled up there, closing his tiny eyes to rest. By the way Sehun was looking at him, Baekhyun figured that was weird.

“He hasn’t stopped jumping around like crazy since we got here,” Sehun explained, craning his neck down to watch the black, little menace closely. 

“Seems like he likes you, Baek!” Chanyeol piped in, his focus still on Izzy and her white and brown, soft-looking fur. 

“Seems like it.” 

“You should adopt him,” Sehun chimed in, a telling glint in his eyes. Baekhyun had fallen in the trap and he was realizing it only in that moment.

“I can’t believe you two!” he whined, trying to direct a stern look at Sehun. The cheeky boy just winked at him.

“What?!” Chanyeol finally looked up, a big, dumb smile curling his lips when he saw Baekhyun’s outraged expression.

“We’re not adopting four puppies!” Baekhyun opposed, shaking his head side to side in denial as if that would make any difference. He was already screwed, the sweet puppy resting in his lap enough prove of his losing battle.

“Aren’t we? Not even to make Chanyeol-hyung happy? Look at him, hyung. Look at his face.”

Sehun pointed at Chanyeol’s expression, but Baekhyun refused to look.

“Suho is going to skin us alive,” Baekhyun reasoned, but he could feel the force of Chanyeol’s pout even if he wasn’t actually seeing it.

“C’mon hyung! He won’t! We’ll make sure to grow them and educate them properly!”

Baekhyun wanted to argue, he wanted to say that they didn’t have the time to raise four puppies, but then he made a mistake. He looked at Chanyeol.

The frown on Chanyeol’s face made guilt bubble up in Baekhyun’s throat, the feeling of being a terrible person settling in his bones. He shook his head again, but he knew he had lost.

“You’ve already named them all, right?” Baekhyun sighed, and both Chanyeol and Sehun nodded. 

“The one in your lap, since he’s the one that likes you the most, is Lulu,” said Sehun, smiling at Baekhyun’s confused expression, “Short for Lucifer.”

“I should have known that.”

“That one is Izzy as hyung said, and the other two are Chen and Cat.”

“You’re not naming a puppy Cat.”

“I do what I want, they’re Chanyeol’s puppies and he asked me to name them.”

Repressing another sigh, Baekhyun flicked a finger at Sehun’s forehead.

“Are you sure the others are ok with this?” he asked, scooting closer to Sehun while trying not to wake the tiny dog sleeping on his legs.

“I actually asked, and everyone was enthusiastic.”

Baekhyun put his head against Sehun’s shoulder, and the younger boy brought him closer to him, enveloping him in a side hug. 

“We’re puppy-parents!” Chanyeol exclaimed, maybe a little too loud. Izzy opened her eyes and emitted a soft bark, asking him to keep quiet. All three of them cooed like idiots. 

“Puppy-parents!” Sehun whisper-yelled, putting his other arm out for Chanyeol to join the hug. 

“This is a very sweet birthday,” Chanyeol said, letting Sehun kiss the top of his head. Baekhyun reached for Chanyeol’s hand to thread their fingers together.

“And you’re the sweetest birthday boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, you can come scream at me on [tumblr](http://kihobebe.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kihoxbebe/) or [curios cat](https://curiouscat.me/kihoxbebe) :3


End file.
